Blood Clan
by Arowyn
Summary: An innocent girl who never wanted it...a boy who lost his one love...and death, death all around. Happy, isn't it? R&R!


Yes, another story. I know, you're probably sick of them, but...I have so many ideas! 

Jenna: We muses are working overtime!

That you are. Anyway...disclaimer...

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Golden Sun. Heck, if you thought that then I'd just laugh over and over and over at you...

====================

          Jenna of the Mars Clan stared out towards the frozen wastelands of Prox. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and she leaned back into the chest of Garet, the wind blowing her hair blow wildly about her. The duo sat in silence, not needing to speak to convey their feelings to one another.

          "The Jupiter Clan is moving," Garet said finally. "Going closer to their Lighthouse. So are the other two."

          "Of course," Jenna mused. "The lighthouses protect them from the Blood Clan," she snuggled closer to Garet, yearning for warmth.

          "Saturos says we should send Hunters."

          "And Menardi is making agreements with the Academy that they will send Slayers, right?"

          "Yup," Garet answered, resting his chin on her head. The pair stood in contentment until night fell, when it grew too cold to be outside.

==================

          Run.

          Runrunrunrunrun. Gottacatchit. Wantitwantitwantit!

          Blood. Ah, blood. Smellittasteitfeelit**WANTIT**!!!!

          The cerulean-haired beauty caught up to her prey and pounced, sinking her teeth into the human's neck in one fluid motion. After drinking her fill, Mia straightened and licked the blood around her mouth with her tongue, savoring the sweet taste. The girl grinned down at the human, displaying razor-sharp fangs.

          "Goodbye, Alex," she said to the body. Her red eyes dimmed back to the normal blue with red flecks as she turned on her heel and started walking away. After a few feet she stopped and let out a strangled sob, falling to her knees.

          "Oh, Mercury...Alex..." Tears brimmed around her totally blue eyes. "I want this to stop. Oh, Alex..." she crawled back and cradled his head in her arms, tears running rampant down her cheeks. "My brother...forgive me..."

          Wiping her eyes, she straightened and murmured a prayer before running away as fast as she could.

===================

          "Welcome to the Slayer's Academy. You have been chosen to protect Weyward from the Blood Clan. Consider yourself privileged and cursed," Hama said, her intense lavender eyes sweeping the room. She was dressed in the usual uniform of a Slayer: black turtleneck shirt, pants, boots, gloves, and a long cloak. "I am the headmistress. You may call me Master Hama, Headmistress Hama, whichever. Schedules will be handed out by prefects. The schedules should tell you everything you need to know. Any questions?"

          Her inquiry was met with silence.

          "Good. Boys dorms are in the left wing, girl's in the right. If you end up having a question, ask a teacher or prefect. Have...fun..."

          With a swish of her cloak, she whirled around and disappeared behind a curtain, retreating to her office. After a minute, the students began chattering amongst themselves. The majority of the students- new and old- were Adepts of all types. Two of the new students remained silent- both had short blond hair, and weren't very tall, marking them as Jupiter Adepts. The boy had vivid purple eyes like that of the headmistress, and the girl beside him had intense jade green eyes. The duo stayed silent, though their expressions changed, as if having a private conversation with each other.

          "All right, girls, follow me please!" A red-haired woman called out. A similar call rang from the opposite side of the room from a large man with blue-grey hair. Both were Proxian, with the trademark pointed ears and odd skin color. The two Jupiter Adepts smirked at each other until the boy hugged the girl and went towards the Proxian man. The girl turned as well, and left.

================

          Karst sighed and flopped down onto the couch next to Felix. "I'm exhausted."

          He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, drawing the girl closer to him. She nestled her head onto his chest and burrowed into him.

          "Freshmen?"

          "Yes. A few of them show promise...especially the Jupiter Adepts."

          "Any good Mars or Venus?"

          "Not anything remarkable that I've seen...oh wait. Uzume's brother Susa and his lover Kalihinara...Kutchinera...Kitchenware..."

          "Kushinada?"

          "Yeah, that's right. Anyway, both are Venus Adepts. Okay, but..."

          "Not great," Felix finished. Karst looked up at him. 

          "Well, we do have one good Venus Adept."

          "There's Isaac, too."

          "I meant me and my other personalities," Karst said, leaning in. Felix smirked and did the same.

==================

          Hama was scribbling something when Isaac came in. She looked up immediately and gestured towards a chair. Her office was huge, with bookshelves filled with heavy tomes dominating the walls. Light peeked through the heavy magenta curtains that covered a big window, casting a purple hue in the room. The mahogany desk Hama was seated behind was littered with papers. The woman smiled grimly at him as he sat in a plush black chair, her eyes weary.

          "You've heard, correct?" Isaac nodded, his blue gaze locked onto her face. "Good. Assemble a team to go with you. Uzume and I can handle anything while you're gone."

          "I'll take Feizhi, Felix, Karst, and Agatio."

          Hama smiled wryly at him. "I knew you would. Good. Go to Prox and meet with Senator Menardi. Agree if you think I would. Isaac..." Her eyes softened. "You are like a brother to me. I trust you, so...good luck."

          Isaac smiled at her, a rare smile, and left the room. Hama collapsed back into her chair and sighed heavily. "You'll need that luck..."

============

          "ISAAC!"

          The golden-haired man turned and grunted as a purple blur crashed into him. Feizhi grinned up at him, her green eyes dancing. She was clad in a tight, dark purple, Chinese-style dress with slits on either side up to her thighs. Isaac's face reddened. "Hi."

          "When do we leave?" she asked him, her face flushed.

          "What? Oh! I have to tell the others..." he said, remembering her Jupiter abilities.

          "I already did."

          "...Oh...tomorrow morning then."

          "Okay," Feizhi kissed him softly. "I'll go get ready."

          Isaac blinked. "Wait a minute...why'd you have to ask me? You-"

          "I didn't. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you."

          "...Oh..."

          Feizhi giggled and ran off, leaving Isaac to stare after his girlfriend. While her Jupiter powers were strong, she could only see the future, but she was a talented martial artist. In fact, her father was a master of kung-fu, so her naturally passed it on to his only child. Isaac smiled and continued walking down to hall to get ready for his mission.

===============

No, I have not gone to the dark side and abandoned Mudshipping. Don't worry. And, as you can already tell, this will be-

Jenna: Flameshipping!

Karst: ...me/Felix. Say, what's that called, anyway?

No clue. No, this won't be Windshipping...I think. I doubt Ivan and Sheba will have any romance in this, with each other or anyone else. 

Agatio: AND PROXSHIPPING! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *barrels into a wall*

Hama: And more...

Yes...so, now that you've come this far, how about a review, huh? Pleeeeease? 


End file.
